Harry Potter and the Rise of the Defeated
by James Tony dolohov
Summary: As the devastated Death Eaters gather a mysterious power returns to save them with only revenge on the cards.
1. For the Greater Good

A circle of chairs were positioned around a large table in a dark room. Each chair was filled with a man looking grave or disappointed_. Lumos_. A man at what looked like to be the head of the table spoke.

"I think you know why we are here," he spoke solemnly, "we have sustained great losses this week, including that of our master the dark lord. Let us remember him and the thirty others who died fighting at Hogwarts and for our cause."

The room remained silent.

"You say it as if you don't care, Rabastan," questioned the man opposite him loudly, "Do you not." A couple of men around the table nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"I think it would be unwise to lose control at this point Rudolphus. As for you my dear brother, I'm not so sure," Rabastan mocked.

"Now now bo-," started on man but was rudely interrupted by Rudolphus, red with rage.

"Are you telling me, that everyone but you is mourning for the losses that include your sister in-law and the Dark Lord?" Rudolphus shouted madly standing up as if to contest Rabastan. Rabastan stood up as well.

"Blimey, it's like watching two wolves fight to be alpha male. Shame they are both immature" said another man coolly.

The men around him laughed quietly at his joke but both Rudolphus and Rabastan looked furious. They both sat down looking severely embarrassed. A shadow moved out behind the wall. A small plump woman with greasy black hair stood forward and spoke, "Isn't it nice to see you still have your humorous lines Travers," she spoke quietly but confidently, "we need a plan. We need a leader. We can't stop here here. The Dark Lords legacy must continue. We must continue. I propose a leadership election to be held. We should be run properly. Then we can fight back against those who killed and injured our friends. Jugson, you know the drill."

It took a moment for what she said to set in before the man named Jugson stood up. "I Philip Jugson declared the Knights of Walpurgis leaderless. To that end I declare the leadership elections in session. All rise," the Death Eaters rose out of their chairs, "All contenders most be of noble pureblood birth and be off high enough standing. All wishing to put their name forward speak now or forever hold your peace" Jugson explained.

Alecto came forward and lifted her wand up into the air and shouted "I Alecto Carrow put my honourable pureblood name and heritage forward for election."

A couple of Death Eaters nodded and smiled reassuringly at Alecto. Her confident face was now determined and serious. A gold smoke emitted from her wand and floated into the centre of the table. Rabastan lifted his wand also and with less grit and determination as Alecto spoke "I Rabastan Lestrange put my honourable pureblood name and heritage forward for election."

A blood red smoke also drifted into the middle of the table and settled around the other. Travers smiled and winked at Rabastan who looked a bit more confident after that. Seeing this Rudolphus whipped out his wand and hastily put it forward.

"I Rudolphus Lestrange put my honourable pureblood name and heritage forward for election," he said smugly to the dissatisfaction of Rabastan who scowled at him. A silvery smoke drifted from his wand and joined the others. No one else spoke and the three still had their wands up. After a minute or so Jugson spoke again, "I declare no more entries in. All those who want to vote for Alecto Carrow raise your wands." Jugson and about a third of those sitting round the table raised their wands and Alecto's smoke rose about a metre above the other two.

"All those who want to vote for Rudolphus Lestrange raise your wands."Jugson commanded. Not one person in the room put their hand up and the silvery smoke stayed where it was. Rudolphus looked furious and shook his head. Rabastan smiled as the inevitable happened.

"All those who want to vote for Rabastan Lestrange raise your wands." Jugson said. Travers, Alecto and about everyone else around the room raised their wands and Rabastan's red smoke rose higher than Alecto's. The smoke then filled the room and then vanished with a flash. "I declare Rabastan Lestrange our new leader," Jugson shouted. All the Death Eaters bowed to Rabastan except for Rudolphus who still stood with his wand raised.

"I will not let this happen. You are too young to rule something like this," Rudolphus shouted angrily.

Travers raised his wand and said, "Step aside Rudolphus. He has been voted in so he is rightfully leader."

_Silenco. _Travers mouth kept moving but nothing was said. Rabastan looked merely alarmed and flicked his wand and Rudolphus chair vanished which left him on the floor. Rudolphus stood up and pointed his wand at Rabastan who immediately hit the back wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Rabastan stood up and was just about to send a curse at his brother when a bang filled the room and both Rudolphus and Rabastan collapsed on the floor unconscious.

The whole room pointed their wands at a hooded man standing in the door way. The man lifted his hood away to reveal a wrinkled face and wispy hair that went down to the shoulders. He also had a small goatee. He looked slightly offended and flicked his wand again. All wands flew out of their owner's hands and onto the stone floor.

"Is that a nice way to treat your new master?" he said calmly.

"What ever do you mean?" Alecto gasped.

"I heard there was an opening in the position of a Dark Lord over here, "he questioned, "I am right?"

"Who are you," said Travers inquisitively.

"Gellert Grindelwald"


	2. Reformation

Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted Harry with a warm joyous hug and congratulated him profusely. But Harry wasn't listening to Kingsley words. His four poster bed in the Gryffindor Common room beckoned him. He had been through a lot. I mean who gets killed twice in their lifetime and live to tell the tale.

The soft motherly hug of Mrs Weasley indicated the presence of his friends… his family.

"My dear boy. What do you want?" cried Mrs Weasley. She had lost so much. Fred, the Burrow, her family's name. But her tears were joyous as the world was now rid of Lord Voldemort.

"I want… I want to go to sleep" whispered Harry looking into Mrs Weasley's eyes. She laughed and led him slowly up the Grand Staircase. The portraits, or what is left of them, clapped and cheered yelling compliments that Harry was too tired to hear. He felt himself being pushed through the door to the wrecked Gryffindor Common room. Chairs were lying on their sides and tables were in two. But all he cared about was sleep. The last he felt was a light kiss on his forehead before he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry let his eyes adjust as he heard someone thrust open the curtains. He let out a low moan.

"Very well as that may be Potter. You are needed at a meeting before Kingsley explains the reformation," said a much worn Professor McGonagall.

Harry lifted his legs off the bed. He pulled on his trousers and then a Weasley jumper. He noticed the absence of his glasses but his vision seemed much better. He followed Professor McGonagall wearily. The common room was in a better state than it was last night. But that portrait of the fat Lady had been blown off its hinges and taken away.

"The Hogwarts elves and parents at work all last night. Some parts seemed to have repaired itself," grinned McGonagall. The school was silent and he saw a small congregation of people sitting around the teacher's table as he walked into the Great Hall. The beaming faces of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aberforth, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry smiled back and sat down.

"Ahh Potter. Well done!" squeaked Flitwick bowing lowly. Harry nodded politely and pulled up a chair. Kingsley had a deep gash along his cheek. Harry suddenly noticed the presence of Madame Pomfrey. Rumour had it that the death Eaters had made a fight in the hospital wing and she had fought off all five of them single handed as quick as she could mend a patient's bone. No one quite expected it from a thin, elderly witch who had spent half her life working as the school matron. Harry thought she deserved to be here.

"So, it's been a hard year. Has it not?" Kingsley said, "The question is, where do we go from here?"

"Should we open Hogwarts next year Minister?" said McGonagall.

"Yes" said Harry, Hagrid and Hermione all at once.

"But Minister, the-," started Arthur before being interrupted by Kingsley,

"Arthur, its settled. Hogwarts will be open next year. Exactly what happens we can't be sure and shall discuss at a later date. Any other questions?" asked Kingsley.

"The Ministry needs to compensate all the Muggle borns and other witches and wizards it has affected… ever. And certain workers should be punished," explained Sprout.

"Here Here" whispered Luna dreamily. Harry looked up and nodded.

"Should they be taken to Azkaban?" Molly said quietly. Madame Pomfrey shook her head and stepped forward,

"No! Whatever they have done, no person should ever…ever go to Azkaban."

Ron who was sitting next to her jumped at the sudden outburst and fell off his chair.

"You're talking about a massive reform. Prisoners would have to be moved. Buildings built. A huge amount of time and effort would need to be invested," Aberforth said. Slughorn looked disgruntled and gave a look at Aberforth which made him quiver slightly.

"We sit here talking about reforming and all you can say is that its going to take to much effort!" shouted Slughorn standing up from his seat, "You may have sat on your backside while the wizarding world was torn up but there are people sitting around this table who actually care."

Aberforth looked utterly humiliated and stared at Slughorn's furious face. The happy joyous mood in which the meeting had been taking was now cast into an eerie silence.

"I agree with Madame Pomfrey," whispered Neville flushing a bright red.

"So you should boy. You are the next generation. I'm nothing but a fool. You are right Slughorn. Maybe I did sit on my backside but did I not fight, capture and kill as many baddies as the next man," muttered Aberforth rising. He nodded at Kingsley and strode briskly from the room. Slughorn now looked embarrassed.

"And what of the reaming Death Eaters" Luna said moving briskly on.

"Well, I have had a couple of ideas. Harry would you like to catch the remaining Death Eaters? You don't have to but you and your friends are better than any aurors I could send. But I can understand if you have had enough trouble," said Kingsley now looking directly at Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Kingsley I would be more than happy," smiled Harry, "Can Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville come too?"

"Of cou-," started Kinsley but now Mrs Weasley looked beyond furious and began shouting,

"They save the world, fight the Death Eaters and defeat Voldemort and all you can say is 'would you like to risk your lives again?'" The table fell silent again, "I don't want to lose any of my babies. They have done enough. They have done too much."

"Molly, in the end, it is their decision," Kingsley said firmly. Madame Pomfrey rubbed Mrs Weasley on the back.

Everyone looked around as they heard the conversational, excitable chit-chat of students and parents as they drifted into the Great Hall and took their place at any table sitting in no particular order. House-elves sat on the floor and looked excitable and confident.

_Snorus_. Kingsley had pointed his wand at his neck and his voice became magnified,

"My friends. We have a lot of work to do. But first we must remember the people who fought valiantly and bravely for our cause. A remembrance day will be held every year from now and a funeral for all will be held within a month. But of course we must congratulate everyone who fought. I am awarding Order of Merlin First and Second Class to all who are worthy." He flicked his wand and pieces of parchment fell from the ceiling and students read the notices. Harry hastily grabbed a piece of paper and read it.

Harry felt a surge of pride reading his name from the list and smiled happily.

"We have entered a new era. I am the temporary Minister for Magic and Professor Minerva McGonagall is the new Head here at Hogwarts. But please don't let down your guard. Thirty Death Eaters are still loose and might and will get their revenge. Keep vigilant. Keep together," said Kingsley. Applause followed as people stood up and left. The wizarding world was reforming.

Walking alone by the lake Harry wondered how much of a threat these death Eaters posed. Would they gather together and make a stand? Only time could tell.


	3. A Dead Man's Revenge

Gellert Grindelwald loved being free. There is nothing like the fresh country air of Scotland. Every inhale and exhale felt so amazingly good. But if there was one thing he hated… it was snow. _Incendio Maximo. _The next street suddenly was rid of snow as it melted away don the gutters at the side of the pavement. He smiled. There was something magical about magic he thought. He laughed at his thought.

"Master, we are nearly there," said a cloaked figure next to him.

"Thank you Alecto," said Gellert.

"Master, is this wise?" Alecto whispered nervously eyeing up the next street. With another wave of the wand the snow was gone… again.

"Yes. It is Alecto."

"Master, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves yet."

"Your right. We don't Alecto."

"Master, with all due respect, I have visited Azkaban and I don't want to go there. We are he countries most wanted."

"You are. I'm not. I am meant to be dead Alecto."

Gellert stopped in front of a wooden building with a sign hanging loosely off the side. There was a picture of a hog on it and just underneath, in peeled lettering, was the name the Hogs Head. Gellert smiled and gestured Alecto to his side.

"Alecto"

"Stay here and guard the front door."

"Master, but of course."

Gellert glided up the steps and turned the door knob. It was locked. _Alohomora. _They door clicked open and he stepped inside. He summoned a table in front of him. He then summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

He wrote in elegant lettering.

Dear customers,

It is with great regret to announce that I, Aberforth Dumbledore, will be closing the Hogs Head indefinitely. It has always been my desire to take the traditional trip round the globe but unfortunately, for reasons best kept to my self, I will be gong now. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience but I am sure the Three Broomsticks will be of better use to you.

When Gellert had finished he stuck the notice to the door using a permanent sticking charm. He suddenly admired himself and his work.

"Aberforth. My dear friend," Gellert shouted up the stairs of the pub, "Why don't you come join me at this hour."

"Who is it? You know this is called breaking and entering. And I'm not a fan of burglars," shouted back a sarcastic voice. He heard a bed creak and a person tread across the wooden floorboards.

Gellert would never forget the look on Aberforth's face as he came down the stairs.

"You… How can you? Albus… killed… what?" gasped Aberforth. He carefully walked down the stairs and faced Grindelwald.

"Greetings. Happy to see me?" asked Gellert shaking stunned mans hand. Aberforth shook his head and turned away.

"YOU MUDERER!" screamed Aberforth punching Gellert hard in the face. The blow took Gellert off his feet and over the bar into a pile of glasses stacked neatly. The shards broke and spiked Gellert.

"Ouch. You moron," exclaimed Gellert brandishing his wand.

"Why are you here?" asked Aberforth wand pointing steadily at Gellert. Gellert stood up straight and shook the shards off glass off him.

"Well, I killed Ariana, my year old friend Voldy organised Professor Wessor Dumbly Bumbly Dore's death. Now I want to complete the hat trick. Well, I'm just going to take you prisoner."

_Stupefy_. A red jet of light surged from Aberforth's wand but Gellert deflected easily with a casual flick of his wrist. Incendio. Aberforth's hair set a light and he fell to the ground. _Aguamenti. _Water spurted out of Gellert's wand and put out the flame that had singed must of Aberforth's hair. Aberforth lay panting heavily on the floor of the pub losing consciousness. _Avis Eaglum._ An eagle suddenly appeared from no where and settled on Gellert's shoulder, ruffling its feathers.

"I will not succumb to you."

"Oh. You think I won't break you like I did Ariana's little brittle bones," shouted Gellert madly.

"No."

"You're funeral," Gellert raised his wand, "Well actually no. It hasn't come to that yet."

_Oppugno. _The eagle flew from Gellert and tore at Aberforth's skin. He screamed in agony while Gellert chuckled quietly._ Reducto._ The eagle burst and feathers and goodness know how many bones and body parts were blasted over the floor. Aberforth's wand was in his hand and smiled at his spell work.

_Obscuro. _A blindfold suddenly folded itself round Gellert's head and Aberforth leapt up but as if his eyes open Gellert flicked his wand and Aberforth stumbled to the wooden floor with a thud and lay still.

"Alecto," shouted Gellert repairing the damage in the room. Alecto tore into the room, wand drown and waiting.

"Master," she said, "you called for me."

"Yes. I did. Take my friend here to the location we discussed. Apparate outside the boundaries and talk to no one and nothing Alecto."

"Yes master," said Alecto bowing lowly. _Mobilicorpus. _Aberforth's limp body lifted into the air and Alecto manoeuvred it outside.

"Goodbye master."

"Goodbye Alecto."

Alecto walked out and left Gellert alone. Gellert was going to go as well but thought he might need to clean up the mess he had made. Nothing a new dark lord could not fix. When all was done he looked upon his handiwork… and it was good.

He was back… and on a war path.


	4. Aurors assembled

Harry Potter had always hated apparition but it was the quickest way to get to the ministry without being late. So feeling queasy he staggered up the steps of the Ministry of Magic and into the atrium. A lot had changed and you could scarcely recognize any trace of Voldemort rule. The dome shaped hall was filled with the hustle and bustle of the witches and wizards going about their daily jobs. He was just admiring the new fountains they had installed when a firm hand fell on his shoulder.

'Harry. How nice to see you. You are feeling better?' asked Arthur Weasley shaking his hand.

'I've been worse. How is Molly?' Harry replied shaking Arthur's hand.

'Excited. I mean two weddings! We expected it of Ron and Hermione; they had been close for a while but you and Ginny! You hadn't seen each other for a year. She is so happy.'

'I'm glad to hear it.'

'I've been meaning to ask. Can you possibly have a look at a report on a Death Eater's house? I would show it to Amos Diggory but the guy quite frankly boils my blood.'

'I'll follow it up.'

'Thanks very much Harry. Have a good day,' said Arthur as Harry walked away quickly to a lift.

'Bye Mr Weasley.'

'Just call me Arthur,' he shouted as Harry clambered into the lift. Harry smiled to himself. He had never felt as attached to a family before. Slowly his lift crept downwards and emptied as a little people got off at each stop. However a familiar face got into the lift on the floor of the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

'Harry!' Hermione squealed pulling him into a hug.

'Hi. How's work?' he asked noticing the pile of papers she was carrying.

'Great. It was good I realised at how much we have missed at Hogwarts so it helps that I had some extra training from McGonagall to help me get a long. My job isn't bad either. I have to assess reports and write prospective laws that get passed forward to the Wizengamot! The laws are usually 12 foot of parchment! Luna helps me though and -'

'She has a job hear?'

'Yes. The boy Rolf Scamander got her a job. Apparently they are raising money to go on a trip to find out about plants. She is coming to the Burrow to night.' Hermione said very matter of factually.

'What about Xenophilius? Is he coming?'

'No. Still in St Mungo's. He was close to Death when the Healers found him. Bellatrix Lestrange was said to have poisoned him before she went to Hogwarts to fight. Luna said it took them a long time to find an antidote,' she looked at the expression on his face, 'you still dislike him don't you.'

'He sold us to the Death Eaters Hermione!'

'But we still won didn't we. Any how, Mrs Weasley asked me to ask you to come to tea tonight as there is going to be a bit of a party but I said to her that you would say you were busy.'

'But I am busy! There are still Death Eaters around who will still be at large-'

'tomorrow. Please come,' she said as she walked out of the lift. Harry felt a surge of anger again and stormed out of the lift to the auror offices. As he rounded on the offices he saw Ron standing outside his office door.

'Ron? What are you doing?'

'Come on mate. Kinglsey is waiting!'

'Really?' said Harry rushing to the door.

'Compose yourself.'

'Oh now you give me your support but when Lord Voldemort is coming you were all like 'oh Hermione… kiss me no-'

'Just get in,' Ron said laughing pushing Harry into his office. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind his desk smoking a brown cigar. The smoke was a deep crimson and formed a different image as they floated across the room.

'What do you think?' he said.

'If I'm honest it reminds me of Cornelius,' Harry said shaking Kingsley's hand. It was then he realised that Ron and Kingsley weren't the only people in the room. Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cormac McLaggen, Zacharias Smiths, Lee Jordon, Anthony Goldstein, Angelia Johnson, Susan Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Sturgis Podmore, John Dawlish, Vanessa Proudfoot, Graham Savage and to his surprise Victor Krum all stood in the room. Kinsley noticed his surprised look and explained all,

'Welcome all. We are here today to organise the capture of the remaining Death Eaters. We previously thought there were thirty but that number has risen to about sixty. As Minister of Magic we can no longer gather information and plan. These people pose a threat to the entire wizarding world.'

'Here here,' said Ernie Macmillan.

'But I have had sources to confirm my worst fear. Gellert Grindelwald has returned.'

A gasp rippled through the room and Ernie fell into a chair looking positively shocked. Harry could not believe it. He had seen him die.

'How do you know?' said Krum with a cold look on his face.

'Aberforth Dumbledore has been taken. Grindelwald left his mark.'

'However, with the help of Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall, I have devised and ambush. It has come to our attention that three Death Eaters have abandoned Gellert's cause. We have to find them because Gellert does not like deserters. He will want to find them too.'

'Who are these Death Eaters?' asked Neville.

'Antonin Dolohov, Rudolphus Lestrange and John Travers. Not the sort to desert a powerful Dark Lord.'

'Especially as Dolohov and Lestrange hate each other,' whispered Ron.

'You will track them in-'

'We?'

'I will not be attending this fight. I'm sorry but pressing matters emerge here often. Graham, John and Vanessa will lead three groups of eight. I will leave you to work out the rest.'

Kingsley swept from the room after wishing them all good luck. The aurors named Graham, John and Vanessa walked to the front of the room. They looked experienced and did not let on what they were thinking.

'Shall we choose groups?' asked Vanessa with a sweet voice. John Dawlish nodded.

'Harry Potter,' Vanessa said. Harry felt himself blush when he looked at her so he walked over to her quickly and hid his face.

'Sturgis,' Graham said and they greeted each other like old friends. And so three groups were chosen. He thought his group was the best. Led by Vanessa, himself, Ron, Hestia Jones, Krum, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Dawlish told them all to sit down while he explained the plan. They would meet their groups tomorrow at three different locations, the Burrow, Grimauld Place and Hogsmede. Vanessa's group would meet at the Burrow, Dawlish's at Grimauld Place and Savage's Hogsmede. After that Vanessa's group would follow up the sightings of the three Death Eaters in the forests near Edinburgh, Dawlish's group to the houses of the Death Eaters and Savage's group to find clues around the Hogsmede area. If they found anything of interest they would tell their group leader. All Death Eaters were to be captured a live. Everyone in the room looked deadly serious and Ron did not speak to him until they met Hermione in the atrium.

'So what did you guys get up today? I hope you have a big appetite for tonight,' she chuckled walking towards the exit.

'Gellert Grindelwald has escaped. We have planned and ambush tomorrow. Harry, this isn't real is it. Surely it is training,' Ron said exasperated. Harry shook his head.

'This is the real thing. We must have the element of surprise or we're finished.'

'Well how many are there of you?' Hermione asked

'Twenty-four.'

'And of them?'

'Sixty.'

'Oh. I don't know what to say. How long have you got to prepare? I mean… to get all your stuff together.'

'Tonight.'

'So you are busy.' Hermione and Harry shared a smile.

'Well, most of my stuff is at the Burrow. And that is where we are meeting. Ron and I will stay overnight.'

They reached the exit and immediately apparated at the Burrow. Harry smiled at the sight of the Burrow and also the sight of a giant table lay out on the lawn. He glimpsed Hagrid at the table a long with Luna and other members of the Weasley family. Then he saw Ginny standing with Tonk's mother Andromeda cooing over little Teddy Lupin.

Mrs Weasley let them pack their things straight away when they told her. When Harry saw the pity in their faces he realised the odds were stacked against them. He was no horcrux now. Harry went up to Ginny's room and glanced around. In his rucksack he put his spare wand, food provided by Mrs Weasley and other essentials. He laid out his cloak and protective body armour ready to put on at dawn tomorrow. He was reading on the bed when Ginny came in. She planted a kiss on his cheek and just lay there with him until sleep came.

The rooster outside woke him and after he had said goodbye to Ginny he met Ron on the stairs. Hermione followed and immediately Harry realised what she had done. Hermione was dressed just like Ron and Harry and also with a grim look on her face. Harry new after years together not to say anything as they walked out into the yard. Vanessa was there already waiting in a magnificent purple cloak and silver armour. She smiled at them warmly as they walked over towards Dean, Seamus and Neville and she resumed conversation with Hestia Jones. Krum was the last to arrive. He had a broomistick under his arm and a bag slung over his soldier. He smiled at Hermione but sat down on a tree stump when Ron puffed out his chest.

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed hitting him with her bag. Ron looked at her apologetically but looked moodily at Krum. Harry laughed with Hermione before Vanessa called them over.

' Wands out guys. They may have protection when we get there; the three rogues and the other Death Eaters. Hermione Granger has joined us. But even so be quite and only attack on my mark.'

She grimaced at them before chuckling to herself and then disapparating. They all did the same.


	5. Flight and Fight

Antonin Dolohov, Rudolphus Lestrange and John Travers had been travelling through the forest for a day now. Dolohov had a deep cut on his thigh so limped badly and John Travers' beard was singed. The forest was dense so progress was slow and they kept wand use to a minimum.

'Can't we just apparate abroad. It would be so much easier,' Travers whispered coming to a halt. Dolohov however kept walking. When he realised Rudolphus had stopped he turned. Rudolphus looked just as mutinous as Travers.

'Are you as stupid as you look? We can't apparate. They will be able to track us. I wouldn't put it past them to already know where we are,' Dolohov snapped.

'Poor decision to apparate at all then,' Rudolphus said.

'The Death Eaters were going to kill-'

'Be that as it may, as you say, the Ministry will know where we are. So you have basically signed our death warrants,' said Rudolphus madly, drawing his wand. Travers mimicked him.

'How long?' asked Dolohov buying enough time to draw his wand.

'We disagreed with you long before we made a run for it. Or should I say you made a run for it,' sneered Rudolphus.

'You are spying on me?' Dolohov asked. He should have known. Why would Rudolphus ever make a pact with him? He cursed his decision.

'Not spying… rather disposing,' chuckled Travers. He shared a look at Rudolphus and at once they fired Killing curses at him which Dolohov just managed to roll away from. As he came out of the roll he hid behind a tree which blocked another curse from Rudolphus. Dolohov sent a stunning spell at Travers who blocked it and ran towards the tree.

'Diffindo!' Rudolphus shouted and the tree began to fall on Dolohov who managed with great skill to blast the tree to dust. Travers ducked as Dolohov sent the dust towards him but it was too late and screamed in pain as the dust flew into his eyes. Rudolphus, enraged, sent curse after curse into Dolohov who blocked them with easy. Brimming with confidence Dolohov stunned Travers and rounded on Rudolphus who had hidden behind another tree.

'So we are playing hide and seek now. Are we not a bit old for that now,' shouted Dolohov.

Rudolphus came out behind the tree.

'Finally you have courage,' Dolohov said smiling.

'Only because we are here,' said Gellert Grindelwald as he also stepped out behind the tree. Behind him was every Death Eater he ever new. Without hoods, he noticed. Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Philip Jugson, Andrew Nott, Thorfinn Rowle, Eddard Crabbe, Robert Gibbon, Adam Mulciber, Christophe Rosier, Nyan Selwynn amongst about fifty others. Dolohov against the Death Eaters. Now that would make a good story.

'Time to step a side Dolohov or I'm likely to hit Longbottom over there,' laughed Alecto Carrow. Dolohov heard a rustle of bushes behind him and he turned to see a group of ten people coming out of their hiding places. Among them were Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Ron Weasley. Neville Longbottom's face was a deep crimson and members of his group were looking at him with angry faces.

'You should step aside to Proudfoot. We out number you even if Dolohov does come to your side,' Grindelwald said.

'Never,' Dolohov said staying where he was.

'Well, the odds are against you now Dolohov. The Death Eaters also out number you too,' Grindelwald sneered as the Death Eaters laughed and jeered.

'That is exactly what the Dark Lord said,' Dolohov said smiling. Grindelwald's eyebrows narrowed.

'I'll give you five minutes while I deal with Potter and his pals before we come after you. If in the unlikely case we are still fighting I'm sure the Lestrange brothers will gladly take the chance to face you off,' Grindelwald explained. Rudolphus and Rabastan both smiled.

'I have duelled them both before. Rudolphus didn't take long and his dear brother barely put up a fight. Give me five minutes to finish them both off and then send Alecto and…,' he gazed over the Death Eaters and stopped at Christophe Rosier, 'you.'

Grindelwald looked angrier than ever as member of Potter's gang laughed behind him. Dolohov thought this was a sign to take his leave and sprinted as fast as he could away from the scene. Soon he felt far enough away to disapparate and as he did he heard the distant shout of Grindelwald scream,

'KILL!'


	6. The Game Begins

As Dolohov scurried away, Grindelwald turned on Harry and the others.

'Unlike Voldemort, I will not give you a choice. I don't care about Potter. I just like killing people who disobey me. I do not commend you for standing against me for that shows you lack the wit to acknowledge you cannot win. Now some of you may flee because you are cowards-'

'Says the person who brought his entire force with him,' shouted Hermione.

'Indeed. But I will win so I do not care.'

'We have others on there way. Not just aurors but the Law Enforcement squad as well. We may last longer than previously thought,' Proudfoot explained. Members of her group looked more confident but Harry new it would take a long time for them to come.

'By that time we shall be gone and you shall be dead,' chuckled Grindelwald, 'Lord Voldemort did say some of the most smashing thinks didn't he!'

'And he ended up dead,' reminded Harry stepping forward. Hermione gasped and he knew he had spoken with out thinking. Not only had he enraged the other Death Eaters but he knew that he had angered Grindelwald even more.

'You go too far. Now I will not give you the chance to escape. This shall now be a game. I will create a maze,' Grindelwald explained. With a flick of his wand thick hedges grew up to about twenty feet around them. When he was finished, he spoke again,

'Don't underestimate this maze. It is large. Sorry… not large…huge. And don't try to escape because you can't. There is no exit and anti-apparition charms will stop you if you try to vanish into thin air. Nothing can be summoned or conversed with out of the maze. Your so called backup can enter but only if for every one person comes, one person has to sacrifice their life.'

'Will they know that?' Proudfoot asked. Harry could tell she was now nervous.

'Of course not. Also there will be monsters, spells and in places multiple levels of maze with different rooms, terrains and condition. Oh we will be hunting you down as well. Tu comprend.'

Proudfoot nodded and started to guide her group towards a passage. Then she whispered to them,

'Run.' They did not take another warning. They heard Vanessa speak a few words and the sound of an explosion as the Death Eaters advanced. They waited for at a fork in the maze. She came sprinting down the passage a minute later.

'I have held them back for a moment. But we have to go. We'll split up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Victor go down the left passage get as far in one direction as you can to find the edge of the maze. I'm not sure what to do when we're there. Good luck.'

With that she led her group down the right passage. Neville lingered for a moment just staring at harry but when he heard the footsteps of their pursuers he turned and ran. Hermione tugged on Harry's arm and at once he, Hermione, Victor and Ron tore down the left passage. As they ran they heard the ever distant shouts of the Death Eaters.

They had run for about ten minutes taking passage after passage trying to shake off the Death Eaters. Harry did not know how many followed so took small passage which would make it harder for them to follow. It was not long before Hermione stopped them.

'We need a plan,' she said gasping for breath. Ron was read in the face and Krum stood with his hands on his head gazing into the sky.

'I agree with Hermione,' said Krum looking down from the sky.

'You would,' sneered Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and started to hit him.

'Don't…you…dare…we…need…to…stay…friends,' she said still out of breath. Ron nodded his head but still regarded Krum with raised eye brows.

'I thought at the end of the Triwizard Tournament I would never have to endure mazes again,' Harry laughed and shared a glance with Krum.

'I'm so sorry Harry but we have to keep going. But lets use the four-points spell to go south if we can because that is where the reinforcements are likely to come,' Hermione said, 'But the thing is… is that we are currently going north. So to go south would mean going back the way we came.'

'Be that as it may, we can still go south. If we went north, east or west we could find another passage going south,' Harry said, 'But for now we need to put distance between us and the Death Eaters.'

'Agreed,' said Hermione and Ron in unison. Krum had returned to looking in the sky. Harry nodded and they began running. They found a passage to their left which was west and gladly took it. They slowed to a walk as they saw a passage bend round to their left again. Ron hugged Hermione and Harry at a surge of joy. This passage would go south. Krum ran forward but appeared to hit something and fell to the floor. Harry swore he heard Ron laugh. Hermione ran to pick Krum up and then examined the area where he fell.

'Glass. There is a glass wall.'

Harry walked up to it. There was no sign of how to get through. Harry and Hermione both cast many spells to gain entry but to no success.

'Harry, what should we do?' Hermione asked.

'Do you think we should ask it to open?' Krum said nursing a bleeding nose. Ron made grunted and turned way from Krum.

'It wouldn't hurt to try,' whispered Hermione thinking hard. Hermione faced the glass wall and shouted,

'OPEN!'

'Hermione quiet, they'll-'

Ron went quite as on the glass wall letters began to appear. After a great deal of mixing and matching the letter formed a short passage:

_I run but I don't walk I scream but I don't talk. What am I?_

'A riddle,' said Krum.

'Yes, but what is the answer?'

They all turned to Hermione who had a strangely blank look on her face.


	7. Expedition

Alecto Carrow hurried down a passage and reached her master. He was sitting upon a throne of thorns but appeared not to be hurt. Around him were other more forgiving chairs on which sat the more experienced Death Eaters giving counsel to Grindelwald. Alecto took her seat and admired her master as he talked. His base was situated where his game had started. On all sides were passages going up and down and in different directions, down which she knew dangers lay.

'The passage they took led to a fork. Jugson had led five down the right passage and Gibbon led five down the left. We don't know which passage they went down,' Alecto explained to her master who was fiddling with his wand lazily. No one spoke for a moment and all stared at Grindelwald, unsure what to say or do.

'Perhaps we should send more after them,' said Rosier casually. Grindelwald came out of his trance enraged and he stood at once. Rosier's face whitened and his hands gripped the rims of the seat.

'How can you be so stupid? Your brains may be small but how could they get any smaller. That's just inconceivable. I don't know the layout of this maze. If they haven't kept an eye out of where there going then they are lost to us! With the entire wizarding world advancing on our position I have just lost more men! And then you are saying we can just send more people after Potter than you are mistaken Christophe,' Grindelwald screamed. Rosier said nothing staring into space.

'Maybe Rosier here thought that you knew what you had created. But his point can be used to our adv advantage. I propose we split our forces. We now have forty eight remaining Death Eaters after Jugson and Gibbon left. So that means four groups,' Rudolphus explained to the Death Eaters. Crabbe and Selwynn nodded in approval.

'Four groups?' Alecto questioned as she was not as fond of this idea.

'One to go north, one to go west, one to go south, one to go east. Along the way we can map out the maze. Few realise that this is going to be a long battle which we can only win with superior knowledge of our environment. How many beasts are there? How do we beat the challenges in the maze? This will give us a firmer understanding to win this war,' Rudolphus continued.

'Interesting idea Lestrange. Speak more,' Grindelwald said sitting back into his chair.

'Thank you. The four groups will be lead by the original Death Eaters of Voldemort, few that there are. Rosier will lead one group,' Grindelwald chuckled, 'Mulciber the second, Andrew Nott the third and I the fourth. In each group as well as the leader there will be one Death Eater, who will map the maze, one Death Eater who will note any tips, traits or points of information of the maze should we need to follow it again. Four Death Eaters will be in charge of security. For example guarding there groups in the maze, scouting ahead or dealing with the challenges of the maze. The last five in each group will carry the provisions we have brought with us, set up camp, tend to wounds or injuries and generally look after their group. Each group will get map paper and will show on it where the other group is and the maze as it is mapped. However there are five passages here and only four groups. One shall be un-' Grindelwald interrupted Rudolphus,

'I will explore the fifth passage…on my own' he said. Rudolphus nodded and smiled that his idea had been approved. 'You have ten minutes to prepare. Rudolphus will explain to the group leaders any further details. And remember, like Lestrange outlined, this is more expedition then battle. We won't win if we are rash in our decisions.' Grindelwald got up at once grabbed his pack and tore off down the fifth passage.

'So much for leadership,' Crabbe said rising from his seat to confer with Selwynn. Rudolphus had finished with the other group leaders who immediately assembled their own groups. Alecto reached Rudolphus's group with her bag of provisions. Rudolphus lined them up so he could talk to them and allocate jobs. By the time he was finished the other groups had already gone.

'We will go north. Keep vigilant. When we reach the fork we will take the left passage and map out that side first. Let's go,' Rudolphus said before turning and walking down the passage.


	8. A Meeting with the Dead

'Neville! Duck!' Vanessa shouted pulling Seamus and Dean to the floor. Neville just managed to pull himself in time as the arrows shot out of the wall opposite. Neville hugged the floor and with his wand in hand tried to stop the fire of arrows as they flew across a stone room. After they had separated with Harry they had been caught up with Death Eaters. The oaf Jugson had led his group towards them as they battled a Chimaera. The tree-way battle had lasted along time before Neville had led them down a sloping passage while Jugson had tried to stop the giant beast tear Goyle's head off. Vanessa hoped that the Chimaera had succeeded. As they had run up the passage they passed room upon room. Each was filled with temptations. In the first they had seen a magnificent feast. Upon the table was stew, roasted meats, pies, tarts and Dean had begun to run into the room when he saw the puddings. Vanessa however had seen the trick and pulled Dean away just in time before he entered the room. She threw a stick into the room immediately after to show them what might happen. Her decision was justified when a cockatrice pounced upon the stick before retreating back behind the door unsatisfied. As they moved on the boys became more and more mutinous before finally seeing a door in one of the stone rooms Neville had pushed the others away and charged after it. It was lucky Vanessa had seen the trap and had time to warn Neville. But now, unfortunately, the flow of arrows would not stop. With each crawl towards the door they took, another slit on the wall would open and more arrows would shoot out. They problem was that with every slit that opened they opened closer to the floor than before. Seamus and Dean were currently producing shield charms to defend themselves as the arrows came closer and closer towards their heads. Vanessa on the other hand was franticly looking for an exit to the room. The door they had entered through had sealed shut and they only opening in the walls were the ones with arrows shooting out of them. There was no exit. She was forced to blast an arrow which came to close and as the situation grew worse she closed her eyes and prepared for death. She heard Neville scream,

'HELP!' But know one could help them now. But then she had an idea.

'Everyone! Blast away the floor. There won't be any slits below the floor,' she screamed using the Reducto curse below her. She heard choruses of 'EXPULSO!' from Dean and Seamus but heard nothing from Neville. She looked up as far as she could and saw Neville with an arrow through his thigh and chest. This caused her to weave her spells even harder and too her complete surprise she blew a hole in the floor. She looked through it as she felt an arrow catch in her hair. She couldn't see anything. She made the hole bigger and dragged Neville over to it. He was bleeding badly and was moaning silently to himself. She did not know what was down there but would rather risk it then dying in this room. She shoved Neville through and he disappeared into the darkness. Seamus and Dean took no asking and immediately jumped through. Once they had disappeared into the darkness she jumped through. Before her legs cleared the hole in the bottom of the room she felt and arrow impaled her ankle. The pain was unbearable as she fell. _Lumos_. Vanessa managed to conjure the light as she fell. She looked around and saw she was in a huge cavern and below her was a vast expanse of water. As she fell towards the water she managed to pull herself into a dive before she hit the water.

The water was freezing and quite literally chilled her bones. She conjured light again and swam at once to Neville who was lying face down in the water. Her progress was impeded by the arrow through her ankle and she disliked the thought of lingering in this underground lake for more reasons than one. Seamus and Dean had found the edge of the lake and called to her and helped her bring Neville the last few metres. The edge in itself was more of a side to the lake. You couldn't actually get out of the water or stand up which did not reassure her at all. Seamus showed her to a crease in the rock and when they followed it they found it made the shape of a door. Inscribed on the door was a riddle:

_What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees? Up, up it goes, and yet it never grows_

'Damn. I hate these things!' Vanessa shouted. Dean smiled. Seamus however was trying to keep Neville's head above water so he didn't hear her. Dean turned around to see the lake and conjured a light from his wand to see well. He couldn't see the other side of the lake so looked up to where they had come.

'Vanessa,' Dean whispered. Vanessa had her back to him and was examining the riddle on the wall.

'Look Dean, I'm trying as hard as I can. It just takes a little bit of thinking really,' she said still looking at the riddle.

'Vanessa. Look and the ceiling and what are that crawling on the rock,' Dean whispered again signalling for her to look. She turned and squinted to the top of the cavern. She acknowledged what Dean saw and extinguished their light at once.

'Inferi,' she murmured to them. Seamus gasped and Dean looked pale but kept his wand out.

'They don't like heat. Work out the riddle quickly before they come and we can use Fiendfyre to get rid of them. They can't see us well so don't make any sudden movements. Or sounds for that matter,' Dean whispered back to her. She nodded and kept her wand out too.


	9. Another War

Kingsley frowned as he stepped into the lift. How had it come to this? Almost a year after the Battle of Hogwarts there was another one even bigger. He was just about to make a statement to his counsel who would then relay this to the wizarding world. The lift finally stopped and he got off and walked briskly down a badly lit corridor. He reached a door breathed in and entered.

'Good afternoon all,' Kingsley said as the people in the room stood up. Once he found the comfort of his chair he allowed them to sit down. He scanned the room. Arthur Weasley (and his assistant Alastor Gumboil), newly appointed leader of the Law Enforcement squad, Amos Diggory, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Mafalda Hopkirk, Head of the Department for the Improper use of Magic, pulled out of retirement Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Office, Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of International Magic Co-operation and Dirk Cresswell, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were there. They sat with stern faces and heaps of paper beside them which they occasional rifled through and looked at before putting the paper back.

'As you were made aware this morning, Gellert Grindelwald has trapped a group of ten people inside a maze. No one has yet to penetrate the maze and Mafalda had already informed me that a sacrificial charm has been put upon it as well as an anti-apparition charms, anti-summoning charms…the list goes on. Basically we cannot get inside the maze or contact anyone in it. But bigger problems have emerged as well. Supporters of Voldemort and Grindelwald are gathering around the maze and have made their intentions to kidnap muggles and kill them to get into this maze. Not only can we not allow this, we can't condemn it. Mainly because we need to get into the maze as well,' explained Kingsley gravely, 'Any ideas.'

'Let me first commend you on sending ten people to their deaths, including our saviour Harry Potter. There were thirty of them. Yet you split them up and left them to their own devices. Harry told me that they were outnumbered and you were treating it like they would just round them up easily,' Arthur Weasley said coolly. Dirk Cresswell nodded in approval.

'I'm sorry Arthur. I made a mistake but now is the time to rectify that mistake. That is why I need your help. You did your research today. Now I shall ask you questions. Because at the moment from thirty magical countries there are ten thousand witches and wizards gathering at the maze to support Grindelwald,' Mafalda muttered 'Here, here,' and with a little confidence he continued, 'Dirk, How many are currently part of the Law Enforcement squad.'

'One thousand plus five hundred in training. This training is due to complete next week. The news about this has got out through out the day and a further thousand would like to join. We have researched these people and they are of the standard we might expect,' Dirk said slowly. Kingsley nodded.

'Mafalda, how many wizards are there of age in this country?' Kingsley asked.

'In this country, two thousand. But only five hundred between the age of twenty and forty,' she said quickly, stumbling on her words.

'Can you conscript them by next week?'

'With the right help,' she answered.

'Amos, I need fifty of your department to deal with animals once we are in the maze. Can you give me these people?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, I will lead them for you. But, how will we get into the maze?' asked Amos in return.

'At the beginning of this meeting I admitted we can't condemn sacrificing people to get into the maze. We will have to do it ourselves,' Kingsley admitted. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

'Percy, how many people is there serving life sentences in Azkaban and prisons in countries we are in correspondence with?' Kingsley asked. Percy looked at his notes,

'In this country, thirty and in others, about a thousand.'

'Okay. Thank you Percy. I have a plan. Five hundred of the Law Enforcement Squad, the Auror department, the conscripts, skilled members of society and the magical creatures squad will buddy up-'Gawain Robards rose and interrupted Kingsley.

'This will never work. They outnumber us,' he shouted, red with rage.

'It will give us time. The rest of the law enforcement squad and conscripts will hold off the enemy while we get into the maze. Then they will retreat and defend our borders with the help of wizards sent by the Luxembourg, Slovakia and Tunisia. Once in the maze we shall find Grindelwald and kill hi and as many Death Eaters as we can. This will be the only way to disband this massive force outside the maze. They will be likely to dishearten them. But we have to act. Now.'

Angry, nervous, apprehensive, the people in the room nodded in approval as Kingsley swept from the room.


End file.
